The Joys of Parenting
by rcs17
Summary: Jace and Clary have been through everything. Getting kidnapped by Sebastian, almost getting killed, being back from the dead, destroying armies of demons. They have gne through what no one has ever had before and stayed alive, and fought for each other. But now, they are taking on one of life hardest tasks. Parenting.
1. Christopher Alexander

**Haven't you wondered what it would be like if Jace and Clary had kids? No? Well I did. I thought this would be great. Hopefully I can make it a little funny. I hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: kidding own the Mortal Instruments characters, but I do own the kids. (HA! Take that, Cassandra Clare. Just kidding. You are awesome!) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Christopher Alexander **

**CPOV**

"We're what?" My husband's shock was clearly displayed on his face. It was a look I never got to see on him. "We're having a baby, Jace." I repeated for the fourth time.

His look of shock changed to love and happiness. He picked me up and turned me around. When he set me down, he pressed his lips to mine gently. We have shared many kisses. Ones of sorrow, happiness, pain, suffering, relief and so many others. This one was different. This one was one of pure joy. We broke apart when a spark touched my lips. The heavenly fire was still in his blood, but it wasn't dangerous. The silent brothers cleared that up for us two years ago. After we killed my brother, Jonathan. Our child would be fine.

"Who else knows?" Jace asked. I pressed a hand to my stomach and Jace covered my hand with his, entwining our fingers. "Just you." I said, smiling at him.

* * *

**Six Months Later... **

"What about Sarah for a girl and Daniel for a boy?" We were deciding names for our unborn child. I was seven months pregnant with our child. I had gotten used to my swollen belly and aches in my feet. Jace was lying of the floor of our room at the Institute, holding the pad of names up and tapping his chin with the pencil. I was situated on the bed with my feet propped up on pillows."Yes to Daniel," I said sipping my pickle juice. Craving were weird. "No for Sarah."

Jace shook his head. "We have about ten approved boy names and two girl names." "Well, Arianne and Elaine are the best name for a girl. I can't think of anything better." Jace smiled inwardly. "No, I guess there isn't. What about the boy names? We need to narrow it down at least to five."

"Right." I said, taking the pad from his hands. "We have Declan, Maxwell, Zander, Jonathan, Percy, James, Jason, Hunter, and Joseph. That's nine names."

"Well, I was close." I threw a pillow off of our bed at his face, which he dodged quite easily. "What are we going to do?" I asked returning my gaze to the little book in my hand. "I like the names Maxwell, Christopher, James, and Jason. My name is Jonathan, so that would be weird."

I nodded, scratching out the other names. "So that narrows it down to four. I guess we'll pick the name if we have a boy when we see him."

"Perfect." Jace said, stretching. He sat up abruptly and looked at me, clearly thinking about something. "What?"

Jace shook his head. "Nothing. It's just... What if I'm not a good father? I was raised by Valentine, of all people."

I saw the worry in his golden eyes and sat up, ignoring the pain in my abdomen. "Jace," I said taking his hands in mine. "You will never be the father he was. Unlike him, you have values. You can love. Whenever we talk about the baby, I see your face light up with love and understanding. More importantly, I know you will stay calm. During everything. And I'll be with you, keeping my faith in you the whole way through."

I gently pressed my lips to his, savoring his taste and feel. He parted my lips with his slowly and carefully. The knock on the door broke us apart and Isabelle walked in. "Hey, Clary! It's time to get ready.

" I looked at Jace worriedly. "For what?" Isabelle fake gasped. "Are you forgetting that you turn nineteen today? I'm shocked." I put a hand to my mouth. I really had forgotten. Jace came up behind me and kissed my cheek. "Happy Birthday, honey."

* * *

"Clary, push." The pain was incredible, but I used all of my strength to get my child out. Cries pierced the room. My firstborn had arrived. "Congratulations, honey." my mom said. "It's a boy."

I smiled at Jace through my tears. He had a shocked expression as Maryse handed our son to him. He bent down so I could see him.

Our little guy had his father's golden curls and my light skin. When he opened his eyes, I could see the bright green eyes. He had my nose and face shape, and Jace's eye shape. His cheekbones were defined like my mother's. I knew what we would name him.

"Christopher." I whispered looking into my husband's eyes. "Christopher Alexander."

"Perfect." he whispered, kissing my forehead. Christopher Alexander Lightwood. I liked the sound of that.

* * *

When I could finally stand up, Jace lead me to the library. I held Christopher in my arms. He always stared into my eyes and smiled. When we got to the library, Isabelle, who I had not seen for ten hours, was hunched over, whispering to Alec, who was standing next to Magnus. Jace and I had decided to tell everyone the name of our newborn son all together. The room was silent. I gave Jace our son. "We decided the name." Jace said. "Christopher Alexander Lightwood."

Alec was on the verge of tears as he walked to me and scooped me up into a hug. Isabelle started laughing as she hugged Jace and relieved him of Christopher, who was shocked at all of this sudden attention. My mom and Luke hugged me and Jace. When my mom wrapped her arms around me, she leaned in and whispered something only I could hear.

"Good luck."

* * *

**There is the first chapter. It was a little short, but I'm working on that. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, so I would probably update once a a week. Reviews are much appreciated. **


	2. The Angel Child and New Additions

**Hey! This chapter is a little short, so I'll try to put up another chapter today. Don't yell at me. I'm just trying of end chapters where they should be ended. Enjoy;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Angel Child and New Additions**

CPOV

"Waaaah!"

My six month old son's cries snapped me away from my occupation at the stove. Jace, Alec, and Izzy were out hunting and Maryse and Robert were in Idris, so it was just me. I ran to his room, which was right across from ours. I creaked the door open and he stopped crying immediately, once he saw that it was me. "Hey, Chrissy." I said picking him up.

I know, Chrissy is a girl's name, but I found it nice to say. Chris looked up at me and made a noise. I smiled. He was so cute. Now that he was a little older, I could identify each of his features. His nose was still mine, but where I thought his cheekbones were like my mother's, they really are like Jace's. is round eyes were shaped like none of our family members that I had seen, so they must have come from Céline or Stephen. He was perfect. Like a gift from the angel himself.

I fed him and bounced him up and down. He giggled instead of burping for twenty minutes. But finally, it came. I sighed and went to put him down in his crib, but he didn't look like he was going to go back to sleep, so I took him with me to the kitchen and tried to finish up the soup I was making, but Chris kept squirming. I finally had to take him to the library and put him in a playpen that I made out of books. I rubbed my hands and turned around, when I heard a little voice say, "Momma!"

I whipped around to see my son ten feet up in the air, sitting on a bookshelf. I panicked. But just at the right moment, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle burst not the room. "What the hell?" Alec said, clearly surprised.

But he then burst out laughing. Jace just put his head in his hand and muttered, "By the angel."

He geared up and jumped as high as he could and grabbed Chris by the waist and brought him down. I laughed, taking the little boy, who cooed happily in my arms. Jace wrapped his arms around me, smiling hugely. Isabelle was trying to suppress a smile when she said, "So. What's for dinner?"

* * *

** Two months later...**

I woke to no warm body next to me. I reached for Jace's warmth, but his side of the bed was cold. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Making my way to the kitchen, I could hear Chris' tiny laugh and Jace struggling to feed him baby mush. "Hey, Clary." Jace said as I walked in.

I kissed Chris' head and Jace's cheek as I made my way to the coffee. Jace chuckled. "Remember when you couldn't have coffee for nine months? That was hell on my part."

"Jace." I scolded. "No cursing in front of the baby... Dammit!" The coffe burned my hand when I poured it. Jace chuckled. "You were saying?"

I sent him my best death glare. It must have worked because he shut up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Thanks for watching Chris." Jace wiped green mush off of Chris' mouth. "Good, because you slept late. I had to get up three times to feed and burp him. You slept through his ear shattering cries."

I smirked. "Yes, well having an eight month old baby will do that to you." Jace left Chris in his high chair and moved to me, placing a hand on each side of my face. I leaned into his touch. "Are you okay? I mean, you're not sick or anything, right?"

I covered his hand with my own. "I'm fine, Jace. Really." He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Eww. Bad momma. Bad dada."

A glop of green baby mush hit Jace on his cheek. Chris was giggling. I took the can away from him. "No,Chrissy."

Jace groaned, wiping the baby mush off of his face. "Please do not call my son 'Chrissy'. It's definitely a girl's name."

I smiled wickedly. "Well, what are you going to do about that?" He laughed and chased me all the way to our room, me carrying Chris the whole way. I put Chris on our bed just as Jace came up behind me and lifted me. I shrieked. But then I felt bile rise in my throat. Jace put me down and I ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. I looked into the bowl and Jace rubbed my back. I rubbed my forehead and put my head in my hands again. "Oh, Angel."

Jace smiled. "No more coffee, I guess."


	3. Arianne

**Chapter 3: Arianne **

**CPOV**

Chris was perched happily on my lap. It was a miracle how he could sit with my eight month pregnant stomach in the way. Yes, I was having another one. If Chris wasn't enough already.

Yesterday, Jace and I narrowed down the names yesterday. We still wanted the names Arianne and Elaine if we had a girl. If we had a boy, we would choose from Maxwell or James. I secretly hoped for a girl. We didn't need any more mini Jace's.

Sometimes, Chris would act so much like Jace it was unnerving. But he inherited the ability to draw from me. Chris had also developed a big vocabulary. He could speak as well as a three year old, even though he was only 16 months old. "Momma?"

I looked at the little blond boy. He looked a bit more like Jace. He had the strong, defined jaw with his blond hair curling around his ears and at the nape of his neck. "Yes, sweetie?"

He put his hands on my growing belly. "When is the baby coming?"

"Soon, honey." I laid my hand on top of his tiny one. He looked into my eyes questioningly. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, Chris. What do you think." He smiled like a little angel. "A girl." He said forcefully.

I looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah." he said, lying on my stomach and looking at me. I laid a hand on his back. "Are you excited?"

He nodded and fell asleep. I looked at the little angel that was sleeping.

My second child would have the big brother I have always wanted.

* * *

Cries filled the room again. My second child was here. My mom handed my the little girl with red hair that was in waves instead of curls and gold eyes. Her features were everything that Chris didn't have, with exception for the nose. I looked at my daughter, and saw that she looked like me. Except her eyes, which was Jace's. He was getting Chris. The two of them walked in, Chris looking excited. I showed him the little girl and he giggled. "She pwetty."

Jace kissed my head and our little daughter's nose. "She looks like you." I looked at our son, who was staring at his new sister in awe. "So, Chris. What should we name her? Arianne or Elaine?"

"Arianne!" I laughed.

"Arianne Isabelle Lightwood." Jace said. "Perfect."

* * *

Since I was still tired, everyone gathered into the infirmary. "She's beautiful, Clary." My mother said. "What's her name?"

"Arianne Isabelle." I said. "Ari for short."

"Beautiful name, Clary." Maryse said, coming up behind my mom. I stared into Ari's gold eyes. She would break a lot of hearts, just like her brother would. They were both so beautiful in a way Jace and I lacked. They will always have constant love in their lives, something Jace and I never had.

* * *

**Three months later...**

"Clary." Jace mumbled as we heard our daughter cry. She was going to wake Chris up if she didn't stop. I rolled out of the bed and walked to Ari's room, which was right next to Chris'. I took Ari in my arms, her red hair bouncing as I lifted her. "Ari please stop. You'll wake your brother."

I heard cries from the room next door and sighed. I patted Ari's back and opened my son's door. I lifted them in my arms at the same time. Their cries floated together in harmony. I took them to the hallway, so I had more room to walk. Isabelle stepped out of her room to look at me carrying my two crying kids.

"By the angel, Clary. Can't you shut them up?" I rolled my eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Isabelle smirked. "Just shut them up already." She started walking into her room.

"You're not going to help me?" I asked. She looked over her shoulder at me. "Nope."

I sighed and started walking around, patting their backs awkwardly.

It was seven in the morning and they had just gone to sleep after four hours. I was about to hit the sack when Jace stepped out of our room. "Good morning, Clary. How did you sleep?" I didn't respond, just pushed past him and into the room "Where are you going?"

I turned around, looked at him, said, "To bed. Watch the kids for me." And closed the door, leaving my husband to his eminent doom.

* * *

**Five months after... **

**JPOV**(finally!)

Chris was bouncing on his bed when I came to get him. It was his second birthday, and he was excited. "Morning, sport." I said, lifting him in the air.

"Daddy! What's today?"

"September 5, 2012," He rolled wide green his eyes. "No, Daddy. My birthday!"

"Is it?" I said smirking. "Yeah. Where my presents?"

"Well," I started. "I forgot, didn't I?" His smile faded. I chuckled and situated him on the floor. He walked sadly to the kitchen. But when he stepped in his mouth spread into a grin. "Surprise!"

Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and Clary, who was carrying a sleeping Ari, came and hugged Chris. Chris' beautiful smile turned into a frown. "What?" my wife asked.

"Ari no say Happy Birthday." His eyes actually started to fill with tears. Isabelle brushed them away and whispered to him. "Chris, Ari can't speak yet. And she's sleeping. But I'm sure she would."

He nodded, and his smile grew when he saw the enormous stack of presents on the table. Hers bed. The one on top, which happened to be from Magnus. I looked at him as if to say,No glitter I hope? Magnus grinned mischievously. When Chris opened the present, he yelled "Cool!" Inside was a mini set of Shadowhunter gear. "Thanks, Uncle Magnus!"

I sighed dramatically in relief. "No glitter." Magnus sent a fast wind towards me, knocking me backwards. I scowled at him, pulling out a seraph blade. "Jace!" Clary yelled. "Put that away now."

I sulked as I put away my seraph blade. Chris was opening another present. It was a stuffed dog from Isabelle. "Uh... Thanks Aunt Izzy?"

I chuckled. He definitely was my son. The gift after was from Simon. It turned out to be a DS. I scowled. No way the mundane— vampire would dorkify my son. Unfortunately, Chris loved it. He called Simon and acted like he hung the moon. Pathetic. But out present would totally beat that. Clary took it out. It was a small, but I thought inside was the best present. Chris unwrapped it and looked at the angelic power rune hanging on the leather string. "Angewic Power?"

Clary and I looked at each other. "How did he—" I started. But Clary cut me off. "He probably got that gift of runes from me. Do you like it, honey?"

Chris got up and wrapped his small arms around his mother's legs. Then he came and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Thanks, Daddy."

I nodded. "It'll protect you." I said, clasping it around his neck. "When we are not able to." Ari woke up and started crying. Clary took her out of the room and so, she quieted down.

"Cake time!" Isabelle said cheerfully. Chris' face twisted in disgust. "Ewwww, Aunt Izzy. You no make it,right?"

Isabelle scowled as I laughed. "My cooking isn't that bad. Jace!" she yelled, wheeling around to face me. "Stop influencing your son."

"Impossible." I said smiling at my sister's distress. "Anyway, Chris, Grandma Maryse made it. It's safe."

I got a slap on the shoulder for that.


	4. Drawings and More Birthdays

**Chapter 4: Drawings and More Birthdays**

CPOV

"Mommy, look! It's snowed!" Chris said excitedly. I chuckled and chased the little blond boy out of his room and into the hallway. "Wait,Chris. You need your scarf."

Chris rolled his eyes impatiently. "No, Mommy. I no need scarf. I'm a big boy. Likes Daddy." I chuckled. The kid was so much like his father. He waited patiently while I fixed the blue scarf around his neck. Chris ran off to where Jace was waiting with Arianne. She had a little green hat and a petit scarf. She had grown a lot in the past eleven months. Her hair was down to the middle of her back in red waves and she recognized each family member. I put my coat on and zipped it up. Winters in New York aren't fun. Jace walked over and put an arm on my waist. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips. Chris ducked under my arm and stuck himself in between us, effectively separating me from my husband. "Let's go play!" Chris said.

"No, angel." I said. "We're going to Taki's." He looked at me with curious green eyes. "But after can I play?" "Yes, Chrissy." I promised. "Maybe we'll invite Mira."

Mira was Blake and Sara Branwell's daughter. They lived near Magnus and have been our friends for a few years. Chris loved spending time with her. They also had a son, Damien, who was three months older than Ari. We walked into the restaurant. It was filled with the usual amount of warlocks and werewolves. I had begun to notice how little fair folk there were. But Kaelie,as always, came to serve us. She had stopped flirting with Jace when we brought Chris here the first time. Ari hadn't been here before, though. "Hello, Jace, Clary." Kaelie said, handing us our menus. It's been a really long time. Who is this?" she asked, referring to our daughter.

"This is Ari." Jace said, patting Ari's head, who in turn started giggling. "I have da banana pancakes, pweez." Chris said, politely.

Kaelie smiled and wrote it down on her pad. "I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes and coffee, please." I said, giving her my menu. "The usual, please Kaelie." The fey waitress nodded and walked off.

"Mommy." Chris said from beside me. "Yes, Chris?"

"I bored." I sighed and dug through my purse, bringing out Chris' mini sketchbook and crayons. He laughed and promptly opened to a new page. The red crayon glided lightly over the white paper, filling it with color. He took the peach and the gold and continued coloring. Jace tried to look at the drawing, but Chris blocked it with his tiny arms. When the food came, Chris continued drawing until he was satisfied. Then, he put the sketchbook back in my purse and dug in. I looked at Jace, who was eating his fries delicately. I shrugged and started eating my pancakes.

* * *

Back at the Institute, I sat alone in the Library. Jace was outside playing with Ari and Chris. Mira and Damien had come earlier too. I pondered about what Chris could have drawn. Any other parent wouldn't have been, but my son had a natural talent for drawing, like my mother.

I grabbed the tiny book out of my bag and flipped it open. I smiled.

Inside was a picture of none other than Arianne and Chris, holding hands. I smiled and closed the little book.

* * *

**Approximately one month later...**

Before we knew it, February 11 had come. Ari's first birthday. I knew she wouldn't know or appreciate it,but Izzy went crazy. She bought pink balloons, much to Chris' distaste, and decorated the kitchen insanely. I made her promise not to cook, and that didn't end well. But she bought a cake from the grocery store. Chris was pacing when I went to wake him up that morning. I was quite astonished, because he never usually gets up until nine, but I let it go. He was quite adorable. "Chris, honey, what time did you get up?" I asked.

He looked at me with wide green eyes. "Seven turdy." he replied, rubbing his eyes. "That's too early, Chrissy." I said, putting y hands on my hips. "Why did you wake up that early?"

"I no present for Ari."

I chuckled. "Chris, you don't have to give her anything." Chris crossed his arms and pouted. "No! I big bwodder. I have to give Ari present."

I thought carefully. "What about that picture?" He looked at me, clearly confused. "What picture, Mommy?"

"The one that you drew at Taki's." His eyes grew big. "Mommy! You no supposed to look!" He said, his cheeks turning red.

I bent down do I that I was eye level with him. "Chrissy, that was adorable. And really good. Don't worry, I didn't tell Daddy." Chris sighed. "Fine."

I smiled and carefully tore out the paper. He jumped into my arms and I carried him towards the kitchen. Jace was feeding Ari with baby mush when I walked in. He looked up when we walked in. "Hey, what took you so long?" he asked, standing up to take Chris from me.

I started piling more mush into Ari's open mouth. "Chris couldn't find a present for Ari's birthday."

My husband looked at me quizzically.

"I give Ari present now!" Chris said. He struggled out of Jace's grasp and handed Ari the paper. She smiled and giggled. Chris' smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. Jace looked at the drawing. "Nice job, sport." I smiled and gazed at my beautiful family.


	5. Alec vs Chris & Ari

**Okay... This one is kinda sort, kinda sweet, the tiniest bit funny. But the next one is longer! Oh, and reviews. Lots and lots of reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Alec vs. Chris and Ari**

JPOV

I rolled my eyes as I heard the same instruction for the tenth time. It wasn't directed at me, but I was tired of hearing it all the same. My beautiful wife and I were taking some time off away from the kids for my birthday. Jocelyn and Luke were in Idris with Maryse and Robert. Isabelle, upon hearing that we needed her to babysit the kids, said, "Oh... um... I'm hanging out with Simon tomorrow night. Sorry."

So that left Alec. He grudgingly agreed, saying that we deserved some time off. "Clary," I said impatiently. "Come on. Our reservation is in ten minutes."

She glared at me, but kissed our children good bye, telling them to be good. They smiled sweetly and said okay, but I saw right through them. I smirked. Alec had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Alec POV

Where are the kids? I left them in the library for five minutes and I lost them. I heard the giggle of one of them. Ari. She was only two, but damn she could run. And even Chris knew the Institute inside out. "Ari!" I yelled into the now silent Institute. "Chris! Come out now."

"You find us!" yelled a four year old Chris. I sighed but ran around the Institute, looking for my niece and nephew. About eight minutes later, I was heaving. Dammit, these kids were good at hiding. I got an idea. I went to Chris' room and took some hairs out of his hair brush. I did the same for Ari. I then performed the tracking spell that Jace taught me six years ago. I saw an image of Ari in the cupboards with the pots and pans. I then did the spell for Chris. He was hiding... in my room? Man, those kids are crafty. They must get that from Jace. I first went to my room and carried Chris out from under the bed. "Aww... Uncle Awec." he said, crossing his arms and pouting.

I smirked,full of triumph and went to find Ari. She was in a big pot that Clary used to make lasagna noodles. She giggled when I found her. I carried both kids to the library and threw them in the couch. "No more running." I told them.

Chris laughed. "But it fun!" I scowled. "Christopher Alexander Lightwood, you are going to stay right in here until it's time for bed. Understood?"

"Sure..." Chris said, grinning mischievously. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. I didn't trust that kid one bit. True to his word, he stayed in the library. But I didn't realize how smart that kid was. Yes, Chris stayed where he was. Ari on the other hand... I had gone to get dinner when Ari ran from the Library. I returned to see Chris sitting on the couch, but his sister nowhere in sight. "Chris," I sighed. "No more games. Where is she?"

Chris' vision moved to right behind me. He nodded subtly. The next thing I knew, Ari was on me, covering my eyes. Both of them were laughing. When I finally got Ari off, I glared at both of them. "Eat. Bed. Now."

They both were silent as they ate. It made me feel a little bad, but I remained indifferent. But after a while, I broke down. "Guys..." I started. "I'm sorry I yelled. Your parents wanted me to take care of you, and so that's what I did. Come on. Get to bed now."

They both walked out of the library and to their respective rooms. Before they entered though, Ari came over and hugged my legs. I bent down and balanced her on my knee. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Chris did the same. "Sowy." Ari said.

"It's okay." I said softly. "I love you both, okay?"a

"We love you too, Uncle Awec." Chris said. Ari gave me a delicate kiss on the cheek and walked into her room and Chris went into his. I smiled and walked to the entryway. Fifteen minutes later, Clary and Jace walked in. "Hey." Jace said. "How were the kids?"

I looked into the gold eyes of my brother. "Angelic."


	6. Beautiful Lights and Abusing Powers

**i think I should start with some explanations. It might clear some things up, but mainly for interest. **

**The Names- I have always liked the name Arianne. It's a beautiful name. I came to the conclusion, that if I had a son, I would name him Christopher. **

**The Powers- I didn't want the powers to be too weird, just subtle. if you look a them, they really are Subtle, just annoying. I think Ari's power will be the most annoying. **

**As the story goes along, I will add more explanations.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Beautiful Lights and Abusing the Powers

CPOV My family was never one to celebrate Christmas when I was growing up. We'd get a few presents, and that was it. But for the past six years, I have celebrated it. Even Simon, my Jewish best friend, celebrated it too for Isabelle. Our Christmas tree was elaborately decorated. Beautiful orbs hung on the green stems hung lightly. I longed to draw this, but nothing could capture the magnificence. Unlike Chris, Ari did not have a talent for drawing. She was more like Jace in that regard. As Alec once told me, "He can't even draw a straight line."

Chris and Ari were excited, of course. They always organized the presents under the tree. Both of them, like Jace, had an intolerance for messiness. Thank the Angel for that quality. If Jace wasn't the other inhabitant in our room, my paints and sketchbooks would be scattered everywhere. My clothes would be out of my closet, and hung over chairs and tables. Jace even taught them how to play Christmas carols on the piano. They both enjoyed running their fingers over the keys, making melodies. I sat on the couch, watching the lights flicker on the tree. I could distantly hear Jace talking to the kids. "By the angel, it's ten forty! Get to bed. Now."

I heard the shuffling of tiny feet and the groaning of my two children. Jace walked into the living room, huffing tiredly. "You can fight demons for hours and watching our kids knocks the wind out of you in a few minutes." I teased.

He glared at me playfully and wrapped an arm around me. I leaned into him, taking in the smell that hasn't changed for the past seven years. Lemons and sunshine. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "Everything." I replied. "How far we've gotten since that day at Pandemonium. I mean, I discovered a world that I thought could never exist. My best friend got turned into a vampire and my stepfather is a werewolf. I fell in love for the first and only time. My heart has been crushed and rebuilt so many times. The brother I had always wanted was a murdering demon psychopath. I killed my father. My mom finally married the man that she deserves. I got married to the most loving person in the world. I have two beautiful children. I have come farther than anyone has."

Jace kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his hair. I could never get old of his kisses. We paused, breathing heavily. I leaned close to him. The brown flecks in his gold eyes shone brightly in the firelight. I never wanted to let this moment go. I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Somewhere, the clock chimed midnight, waking me up. Jace was still awake and smiling. "Merry Christmas, Clary."

* * *

**Four years later... **

JPOV "

You know that's impossible." I was telling my wife. She rolled her wide green eyes. "Did you really think that our kids would be normal?" she asked.

"It was more of wishful thinking." I said, smirking. Clary sighed. "Chris, come here."

My eight year old son appeared at the the door of the kitchen within ten seconds. "You called, Mom?"

"Where were you?" Clary asked. "The weapons room with Uncle Alec" he responded.

I calculated the distance. That was a three minute walk at least. "How did you get here?" I inquired.

"I don't know." he said, staring at his shoes. "One second I was learning about the origins of the seraph blade, and the next thing I know, I'm here. I knew I had to come to the kitchen, so I just thought about where the kitchen was, and appeared here." I looked at Clary. "Are you saying that he can teleport?"

"That," she said. "Is exactly what I am saying."

"Unbelievable." I muttered. "Couldn't he have gotten something normal? Like...rune creating?"

Clary snorted. "I wouldn't call that normal, Jace. I mean, you can jump off of twelve story buildings. I wouldn't judge." I sighed. "Okay. What are we going to do now?"

Clary smirked, her green eyes bright. "The only thing we can do. Sit back, and endure the ride through hell."

* * *

**A few months later.**

"Get back here!" I yelled to the currently empty training room. Chris' power was a pain in the ass sometimes. I heard the laugh of my nine year old son behind me and wheeled around. Chris was hanging from the bars where I practice hanging curl ups. "What?" he said, a mischievous smirk growing on his face.

"No using your powers during training." I scolded. "You have to take this seriously."

"I am, Dad." he said, rolling his eyes impatiently. "I will have the advantage of my power in a fight, you know. I gotta start learning how to use them in battle."

"For now," I said with absolute clarity. "You train like a normal Shadowhunter, or you will not go hunting with me on your birthday." I had promised him that we would go kill his first demon when he turned ten. He's like me, always ready for action. "Sorry." he mumbled, more out of routine than sincerity.

"Now," I said hoisting my sword in my hand higher and watching his smile grow. "Ready to go again?"

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Review!  
**


End file.
